deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard "Dick" Simmons
Captain Richard "Dick" Simmons, is a main character in Red vs. Blue/ Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Simmons V.S The Engineer * Ruby Rose vs Simmons With the Reds and Blues * Master Chief vs The Reds and Blues Possible Opponents * Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) (Joke Matchup) History Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Dick Simmons * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Age: Unknown * Nationality: Dutch Irish * Likes Taking All the Credit * Dislikes Co-Workers Arsenal * 'BR85N Service Rifle: '''A high accuracy, 36-round, 3-round burst fire rifle used for mainly mid to long ranges which Simmons has rarely used throughout the series but does wield it with some degree of accuracy. * '''M6H2: '''A semi-automatic 12-round magnum pistol capable of shooting through solid concrete with ease and still be lethal. * '''Sticky Detonator: '''A type of grenade launcher that is in the form of a unique pistol. The detonator fires C-4 grenades that attach to the first thing it comes into contact with and has short timer for the grenade. * '''M7/Caseless Submachine Gun: '''A high rate of fire, 60-round, fully automatic sub-machine gun which Simmons has carried but has not used all that much. * '''AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun: ' A mounted machine gun that Simmons has been using throughout the RVB series while on a Warthog. It is unclear as to if Simmons can carry this as he has never been seen doing so but due to him being the most physically fit in the Reds, it is likely that he can. It has unlimited ammo when mounted but only 200 rounds when taken off. * '''M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon: '''The signature weapon of Simmons, he has shown that even though his knowledge is basic on the launcher, he shows great effectiveness with it. The launcher fires rockets that can be programmed to be heat-seeking. The launcher can fire twice before having to reload. * '''Needler: '''An alien weapon that, if at least one rounds hits the target, will guide the other rounds fired to it but cannot do so when the magazine has been changed. The projectiles fired also detonate seconds after coming in contact with the target's body, in most cases causing fatal wounds. Simmons has been seen using two at the same time. Feats * Helped defeat the Meta, Felix, Hagrove, Blues and Reds, and Genkins * Outran grenades from the Brute Shot. * Reflexes fast enough to block a blow from the Brute Shot that would likely have killed him. * Landed perfectly on his feet when jumping down a deep chasm * When surrounded at all sides by Space Pirates, Simmons devises a plan to use the ship's engine as a smokescreen allowing the remaining Chorus' forces to successfully escape * Hacked into the computers of Freelance Command * Sarge himself admits he has good leadership skills and would've been given a squad if he really wanted it * Probably the only soldier who would've actually been qualified to be in the actual army, but he failed only because he was taking his time during the testing * Created Basebook * Managed to hang onto a Warthog that was flipping through the air which was also exploded by the Meta. * Had a giant steel grate kicked into him by Agent Texas. * Had nearly his entire body shot by Needler projectiles and was ok, though he was rendered unconscious * Survived being inside a Warthog as it blew up * Runs faster than the eye can track (Only while under the influence of "meth-shrooms") * Outruns a UFO * Able to jump several feet through the air and land on the turret of a moving Warthog * Smartest out of the original Reds and Blues besides Lopez and Church * Only minor injuries from taking a Sticky Detonator explosion head on * Survived being run over by a tank * Defeated a dozen Wyoming clones and a dozen Tex clones Flaws * Although he is the smartest, Simmons has trouble recalling certain memories in a short amount of time * A huge kiss ass towards Sarge * Cannot talk to girls, except for Tex for some reason * Does not seem to be well versed in hand to hand combat * Defeated by Tex and Felix Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Cyborg Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Male Category:Military Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RVB Characters Category:Soldier Category:Underdogs Category:Time Travelers